starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Opgeruimd *Ziezo ! :) --Sompeetalay jun 5, 2011 10:18 (UTC) Vraag Wat moet je doe als je een infobox maakt en er staat: Er is een kringloop in sjablomen geconstateerd. Anubis 1996 jun 26, 2011 19:08 (UTC) *Dan is het een teken dat er vanalles niet klopt, vermoed ik. Ik ken niets van infoboxen, dat moet je aan Wild Whiphid vragen. Hij is de technocraat van dienst :) Trouwens, gelieve sowieso het aanmaken van infoboxen te overleggen. --Sompeetalay jun 26, 2011 21:02 (UTC) ik heb een vraag, waarom kreeg ik een waarschuwing dat ik niet met yodapedia heb geknoeit? ik heb 1 keer yodapedia bewerkt en dat was bij generaals, ik had bij verschijningen Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace erbij gezet omdat jar jar binks op het laats ook generaal word.... dit is trouwens ook verwijderd *Administrators bepalen wanneer er wordt geknoeid en wanneer niet. Aangezien in het stukje dat je hier hebt geschreven al minstens 16 fouten staan, lijkt het mij logisch dat je momenteel weinig op Yodapedia kan toevoegen. Leer deftige zinnen te vormen en leestekens te gebruiken. Als je dat beter beheerst, kan je terugkomen. Je kan niet lopen alvorens je kan wandelen. --Sompeetalay aug 14, 2011 10:45 (UTC) jij bent toch ook van Teekay? *Correct. Maar ik weet niet wie je bent, dus ik weet ook niet wat ik hier moet antwoorden. Gelieve u aan te melden en u te identificeren. Bedankt ! --Sompeetalay aug 15, 2011 10:22 (UTC) Ik ben Roy Leijtens... We hadden contact via mail.. * Ah ja, Roy. Je kan je best aanmelden en dan elke post ondertekenen met uw user. Anders weten wij niet of jij iets schrijft, of iemand anders he. --Sompeetalay aug 15, 2011 17:05 (UTC) Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help! Hello Tim, I am C-3PO from the German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia and the author of HotCat. I am not sure if you heard about it, but three months ago, our founder and webmaster wanted to give up our independence and moved to Wikia. All the other users and admins were against this move and we therefore decided to create our own wiki at www.jedipedia.net. Unfortunately, Wikia did not care that there now is an inactive wiki on Wikia and have changed all the German interwiki links to the Wikia version. We contacted Wookieepedia and they support our independence. After a unanimous discussion they created the template Interlang which gives them free choice over their interwiki partners. In the meantime, the Polish, French and Spanish wiki have also changed their interwiki links back to Jedipedia.net. However, since we want all Star Wars fans from all over the world to connect, we thought it would be best if all the other Star Wars wiki would have the same interwiki links as well. Usually, I would have suggested that you could start a similar poll on the Dutch wiki, but I did not find a Consensus Track or a similar discussion, and in the Recent Changes you and Wild Whiphid seem to be the only active users. Therefore, I wanted to ask you what your opinion is and if you support implementing a similar template so you can still link to us. We can use the HotCat bot to automatically update all of your articles (we have already done this on the English and Spanish wiki) so that there is not much work for you to do. The only thing you need to do is remember to use a new format for the interwiki links from now on and update all protected pages which HotCat cannot edit (or alternatively give HotCat the right to edit these pages). We would appreciate it if you support us and I will then give you more details on how to implement the template. Have a nice day, C-3P0 sep 1, 2011 19:20 (UTC) *Hello there. Well, Wild Whiphid will be back next week, but I guess we will be following the other Wikia's and their point of view. To be honest, adding interwiki links is something I usually forget. It's basically just the two of us (Wild en myself) - I don't mind - so I don't take time to search for the article in Finnish or Polish or Japanese. I am not capable of adding any template, so you might have to wait until 'Wild Whiphid' returns from his holiday on Toola. --Sompeetalay sep 1, 2011 22:40 (UTC) **Thank you very much for supporting us! It's not a big problem if you don't add all the interwiki links yourself, after all, that's what HotCat is for. However, it would be good if you could add the link to your article at least on Wookieepedia; then one of our users can find your articles more easily. Anyway, about the Interlang template: I've worked together with both the English and Spanish wiki to create and implement the template, so I can do it myself, I just wanted to make sure that I have your permission. I'll go ahead and create the template at Sjabloon:Interlang. The only things you have to do is update two MediaWiki files (only an admin can edit them): *** MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change the appearance of the template (see here for the change at Wookieepedia and here for the code to copy & paste). *** MediaWiki:Monobook.js to make the template behave like interwiki links on the Monobook skin (see here for the change at Wookieepedia and here for the code to copy & paste). **Also, you could translate the description of the template; but since you speak English, this may not be necessary. Finally, as I said, these protected pages cannot be updated by HotCat. Since it would be better to have all pages in the new format, it would be great if you could either give HotCat admin rights for the time it updates all pages (this should only take a few hours) or you could update these pages yourself. I will start the HotCat bot today so that all articles are updated. Since we already updated the articles on the English and Spanish wiki, I am pretty confident that all bugs have been fixed and there won't be any errors. Have a nice day, C-3P0 sep 2, 2011 11:17 (UTC) ***I tested the HotCat bot on some pages and it worked correctly (http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/HotCat). This evening, we will start it so that it can update all the other pages as well and it will hopefully be finished by tomorrow morning. Have a nice day, C-3P0 sep 2, 2011 15:15 (UTC) **** I must let WW handle this. I'm very uncommon with the technical things of Wikia's, I'm afraid. When will it look better? I try to link some articles to WP sometimes, but it just takes too much time :) If something appears in the movies or spin-offs, it will be here :) --Sompeetalay sep 2, 2011 19:16 (UTC)